Star Trek: USS Dreamship
by CaptainKJ
Summary: With a mission and the best tech that Starfleet can offer, the USS Dreamship sets off on a new journey to the Delta Quadrant!


The USS Dreamship  
  
1x01: Janessa Cuvelier  
  
I looked in the mirror today and washed my face, then toweled it dry. "Is this how you feel, Picard?" I asked, musing.  
  
It didn't answer. I turned and walked to my replicator and replicated a uniform. I pulled on the red turtleneck, then the uniform on top, the gray accenting the red. I then put the pips on and turned, pulling at the back so it was straight.  
  
Then the pants, then the boots. I sat down and sighed. "It's growing on me, I should say."  
  
The Starship Dreamship wasn't pretty. It was made in the image of Voyager-A, it's predecessor, but with 3 drives- the slipstream, created by Janeway, the transwarp, Seven's project, and the regular warp drive. It looked like Voyager but bulkier.  
  
Today was 60000.2. January 14, 2380.  
  
Dreamship was in spacedock, and today was shakedown. I just like to live in the ship so I can get used to it.  
  
Well, they were going to give the ship to Chakotay, but Janeway intervened, saying that I should be treated as an equal, even though I just came back from the Borg. Chakotay got the Enterprise-F instead, and he said that he was happy.  
  
Admiral Janeway stared at me.  
  
"Admiral, I don't deserve the ship," I said again, months ago.  
  
"You do. After Wolf 359 and this...you really deserve it."  
  
"You're an old friend of mine...but..." I sighed and sat down in a chair. "I should be at a desk job or something. You should get the ship."  
  
"I'm an Admiral." She smiled. "It's my job. Yes, I would like the ship...but Starfleet's echelons don't want me there." She handed me a padd. "If you go to the demon planet, can you give this to me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She smiled. "You'll see."  
  
I took the padds. "Yes. I'll give it to you." I smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem." She stood. "Dismissed, Captain Cuvelier."  
  
I left, pocketing the padds.  
  
Today I took them out and looked at them. "Demon planet..."  
  
Y-Class, 500 Kelvin temperature, air unbreathable...  
  
I blinked, and shook my head. What did Janeway do over there that merits this?  
  
I stood and walked to the bridge, putting the padds in the chest. I sat down in my seat, and stared at the viewscreen, blank.  
  
"Captain."  
  
I turned, and looked at the pips. "Commander..."  
  
"Troy."  
  
"Is that your first name or last name?"  
  
"It's Andrew Troy, if you like to know. You must be Captain Cuvelier."  
  
I noticed the ears. Pointed. "Half-Vulcan?"  
  
"No, half Romulan."  
  
"I see." I turned back to the viewscreen. "Sit."  
  
He sat next to me. "I've heard of you before."  
  
"Wolf 359, first officer of the U.S.S Revere. Destroyed, all assimilated?"  
  
"Not the all assimilated part."  
  
"They said I was dead?"  
  
"No, just missing, presumed dead. They found Captain Blakeley's body in what was left of the Revere."  
  
"He died? I thought I placed him under stasis."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He wanted to defect." I looked into his eyes. "He admired the Borg."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. At least he's dead." I sighed. "Think about it. If they assimilated more Starfleet officers, it would be drastic."  
  
He ran his fingers over his spiked short hair. "Yeah, you have a point."  
  
I sat there, silent, and then I realized...  
  
"Oh. The party." I stood up and beamed myself off with my first officer.  
  
I beamed into the party, and shook myself off. Everybody turned to us. "Um...hi." I smiled.  
  
Everybody laughed. Admiral Janeway came over and smiled. "You sure know how to enter a party."  
  
I grinned. "I forgot, actually."  
  
She handed me a drink, and looked at the first officer. "He's-"  
  
"Yes. Commander Andrew Troy."  
  
"He's a great officer." She went over to him, and I sipped my drink while Chakotay came over.  
  
"Hi."  
  
I looked up. "Well, the Marquis has hardened you."  
  
"How did you know about the Marquis?"  
  
"Assimilation." I blinked and sipped my drink. "How's the Enterprise-F?"  
  
"Empty."  
  
I looked up. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it's like...it's empty without Picard."  
  
I looked out, and I saw the statue of Picard and the Enterprise. He had died of heart failure a year ago, and they erected it in front of the headquarters next to the statue of Voyager and Janeway.  
  
"I can tell. It's pretty big. Have you been to Ten-Forward?"  
  
"Yeah, but still..." He looked at me. "How's Dreamship?"  
  
"Blissfully empty." I smiled. "It's lonely, but the ship's...grown on me. I thought it was ugly, to be honest, but when I'm inside...it's beauty to the thousandth."  
  
He smiled. "Look, I better talk to your first officer. I think Janeway's attached to him." He winked, and I smiled.  
  
##########################  
  
"Steady as it goes, Egan."  
  
"Aye, Captain," He said.  
  
"Warp One." I sat down.  
  
"Warp One...one point five...two...three...four...five."  
  
"Hold five." I sighed. "Set a course for the nearest Starbase."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Lieutenant Elsik?"  
  
The Betazoid looked up. "Yes, Captain?"  
  
"Scan for any hostile forces, especially Borg."  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
I stood. "I'm having a look in sickbay. Troy, you have the bridge."  
  
I took the turbolift. "Deck 4."  
  
It hummed to life, and I stared at the lights. Mission: Dreamship was to explore the DQ.  
  
"Come on..."  
  
The turbolift stopped. 


End file.
